-A's Back, Back Again, -A's Back, Tell a Friend
by xo.fangirl
Summary: 10 years after the four girls, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna's senior year, unexpected changes arise. With -A back, trouble is guaranteed. What will happen when unexpected figures from their past come back at town, potentially for the wrong reason? Risking family, significant others, and themselves, these girls yet again take on the dangerous, never-ending -A.


**A's Back, Back Again. A's Back, Tell a Friend**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters in this story.

**Chapter One**

Spencer POV:

I looked down at the small, blue-eyed, brown hair baby, who was resting in my arms, sound asleep. Gregory was three months old and i couldn't have been more proud. Of course, Toby and I had automatically fallen in love with him. I sat down Gregory slowly into his crib, silently cheering as I would get my first moment of rest today. I know, I know. Me, Spencer Hastings excited about not having to work, or stay occupied? Wow, this really is a whole other level. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I happily approached my husband Toby on our soft, gray couch as I curled up beside him. We had been watching Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone. We are such geeks, well he is my geek. Of course, as soon as Toby hit the play button, something had to interrupt us. The phone went off, as I gave Toby a pout, and waltzed over to pick it was Hanna and I jogged upstairs for privacy.

"Hey Han, what's up?" I greeted her happily, as I plopped on my bed. Yet another interruption occurred, as the baby monitor went off to Gregory's wailing. I sighed and strolled to his room and picked him up, resting him on my hip. I readjusted the phone, awaiting Hanna's reply.

"Come quick! Its… Its Emily! We were having sushi and-" Hanna started to say.

" Is she okay?" I interrupted, trying to speed Hanna up on her reply.

" I'm not sure, I'm at the emergency room right now.' Hanna began to sob.

I started to feel uneasy and replied, " I'll be right there, I am on my way.I hung up the phone and ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time, being cautious of Gregory. I quickly gave Toby an anxious look and explained the situation , than passed him Gregory, and sped off towards Rosewood Community Hospital, Along the way, there was traffic, which followed road rage. Though, I managed to swerve pass people, going a tad over the speed limit, in a frantic way to the hospital.

As soon as I arrived to the hospital, I checked in and noticed Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and Aria, along with Emily's parents. I shared a few words and a hug with the Fields' and headed towards Hanna. I pulled Hanna and Aria into a hug as well, since we all needed comfort, and gave Caleb and Ezra a wave. Aria looked at me, hesitated and passed me her phone. This could only mean one thing I thought ,I shut my eyes, and read the message aloud.

_Poor Emily, if only someone hadn't slipped something special in her sushi. Oops! Your friend Emily really needs to watch her back,she should know this by now. I'm assuming you already know who this is. You guessed it! That's right bitches, I'm back. After all, I never left the four of you. You see, I may have spared Emily this time, but it will not happen again. If I were you, I would keep your precious Emily close._

_Kisses,_

_-A_

I shook my head at the note, reading it again silently as tears welled up in Aria and Hanna's eyes. Soon enough, tears were streaming down my face. I thought all of this -A crap was over, but i guess not. Caleb was about to speak, as someone who I assumed was the doctor exited a door, heading towards the waiting room. Slowly, everyone rose out of their chairs, Mr. Fields was still tightly holding his arms around Mrs. Fields.

"Hello everyone, I am Doctor Williams. Well I have some good news, Emily is going to be okay." _We all let out sighs of relief. _"But, we did discover that the reason Emily passed out, was that there were dangerous chemicals in her body, potentially from something she may have consumed." _Hanna and I exchanged a nervous glance, since she hadn't informed me that Emily had physically passed out, and was not just sick. _" We succeeded in removing the chemicals from Emily's body, and you may visit her now." He announced. We all followed as the doctor led us to Emily's room. Mr. and Mrs. Fields respectively, went first as the rest of us waited outside.

The Fields' came out and Mr. Fields nodded, gesturing us inside the room. The first thing I noticed was that Emily's cheeks were very flushed. "Hey Em." We chorused. Emily nodded and said "It is great to see you guys." We all exchanged a glance and than Emily questioned, "What's wrong?"

Hanna started, "A poisoned you-"

"Hanna!" Aria and I scolded, as Emily drew in a breath, giving us a demanding look.

Aria dug out her phone and showed Emily the message, knowing that she had been stressed out enough, but Emily needed to know this information.

"I'm so sick of this!" Emily yelled in response, handing Aria back her phone with a curt nod. " What are we going to do guys? This is really serious, okay I only got food poisoned, but I could potentially DIE!" She demanded.

I really wasn't sure on what to do, so Aria, Ezra, and I went to clear our thoughts and grab coffee. We left Emily alone to talk to Hanna, since she was the one at the sushi restaurant, along with Caleb. The three of us silently sat down at a table, and I hesitantly took a sip of my coffee. As I looked out the window, I saw a black hooded figure approaching from the file room.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered and rose up, dropping my coffee. I nudged Aria and Ezra, getting their attention. Ezra slapped money on the table as we sprinted off after -A. Quickly, we followed the figure out of the hospital doors. Aria leaped up and tugged at -A's hood, while Ezra backed her up, if-A had spun around.,she would need help. Aria succeeded, as we looked at a head of blond, unmistakable curls bouncing as -A ran towards a car.


End file.
